Renaissance
by MELLO-OLLEM
Summary: Berhold et Reiner sont amis depuis l'enfance. Jusqu'à l'été dernier où les sentiments du bruns changent brutalement. Pour autant, il refuse de l'admettre, lui qui n'a jamais eu de sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre et encore moins un homme, et décide que Reiner ne doit jamais savoir ... Mais ses plans vont voler en éclats quand un tueur en série décide de sévir dans leur ville ...
1. Chapitre 1

_**Bonjour à tous ! Je reviens avec une nouvelle fiction (je sais, j'en ai d'autres en cours mais chut ...). En fait, je subi un syndrome de la page blanche effroyable sur POUR LE MEILLEUR ET POUR LE PIRE alors que j'ai pleins d'idées, mais je ne parviens pas à les coucher sur le papier comme je le voudrais. J'ai donc décidé de commencer une autre histoire dans l'univers de SNK avec le ship principal BERTHOLD X REINER (à la base, j'étais partie sur un JEAN X MARCO mais je laisse ce couple pour une autre histoire que je ferais plus tard ha ha). J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira comme les autres alors n'hésitez pas à me partager vos impressions et vos idées ;) Bises à tous et bonne lecture ! **_

**CHAPITRE 1 ****Fin d'été et retour à la normale**

"- Allo, Berthold ?

\- Reiner ?

\- Tu as vu les infos ?

\- Comme aurais-je pu le faire ? C'est sur toutes les chaînes et tous les réseaux sociaux.

\- Je me demandes quand tout cela va cesser.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, ça ne fait que commencer."

Les deux amis discutèrent près d'une heure avant de raccrocher. Et comme à chaque fois qu'il discutait avec Reiner, Berthold était la proie de multiples questions sur sa relation avec son ami. Ils se connaissaient depuis leur plus tendre enfance et jamais de tels problématiques ne l'avait assailli. Et maintenant le contexte actuel n'améliorait pas la situation.

Le grand brun se laissa couler le long de sa porte close et lâcha son téléphone qui glissa à ses côté. Il devait prendre quelques minutes pour réfléchir avant de descendre déjeuner avec ses parents. Reiner et lui avait tout deux dix-huit ans et entraient à l'université le lendemain. Le grand blond était parti dès la fin du lycée avec ses parents pour un grand tour d'Europe, laissant son meilleur ami seul. Berthold n'avait jamais été du genre à se faire des amis, contrairement à Reiner qui se liait facilement. Mais cette simple amitié, mais indestructible, lui suffisait amplement. Pourtant, bien qu'il n'ait toujours vu en Reiner qu'un ami, son opinion sur ce dernier avait progressivement commencé à changer depuis environ un an.

L'élément déclencheur était un petit détail du quotidien, d'ailleur le brun se demandait toujours pourquoi cette petite remarque l'avait autant affecté. Peut être le contexte dans lequel les mots avaient été dits. C'était l'été dernier, il avait été encore plus chaud que celui ci et les deux amis avaient décidé d'aller faire un tour à la rivière pour se rafraîchir. La route avait été laborieuse pour traverser le parc et la petite forêt qui protégeaient ce petit lieux sacré qu'était la rivière. Bien que public et ne relevant d'aucune interdiction particulière, peu de gens s'y rendaient à cause des nombreuses ravines et de la force du courant en contrebas. Il y avait eu de nombreux décès à cause de l'imprudence des gens et depuis la rivière était désertée. Sauf par quelques intrépides comme Berthold et Reiner. Ils savaient qu'ils prenaient des risques, bien qu'ils aient pieds sur la majeur partie de leur territoire de jeux. Mais ils restaient prudents, veillant l'un sur l'autre ; et bien entendu, leurs parents ne les savaient pas là. Au bout de deux bonnes heures de bagarres, de baignades et de défis ridicules, ils s'étaient couchés tous deux sur la terre chaude et dur qui bordait le lit de la rivière. Berthold regardait le ciel bleu sans nuages qui annonçait de prochains jours tout aussi torride que celui là.

Et sans prévenir, une ombre barra son visage et les doigts rudes et frais de Reiner remirent quelques mèches qui tombaient dans ses yeux. L'espace de quelques secondes, le grand blond garda une mèche brune entre ses doigts et son regard azuré tomba sur son visage surpris.

"- Tes cheveux ont bien poussé."

Et c'est à ce moment précis que son coeur rata un battement. Il se sentit bizarre, comme si sa poitrine se serrait sans qu'il puisse y faire grand chose. Il y avait soudainement trop d'information pour que son cerveau synchronise le tout alors que le tableau qui se trouvait devant lui était d'une simplicité. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas voir Reiner comme il était ? Sa peau pâle et sans défaut, ses cheveux d'un blond d'or qui brillaient sous le soleil, ses oreilles à l'oval parfait, ses épaules larges qui donnaient sur des bras et un dos d'une musculature taillée dans le marbre, tout comme sa poitrine et son ventre. Berthold arrêta son analyse à cette partie de son corps. Mais le plus étrange et qu'il ne gardait aucun souvenir de son visage ce jour là. Le garçon se trouvait alors à contre jour et le noir gardait obstinément ses traits dans son giron. Bien sûre, il le voyait au quotidien aussi pouvait-il aisément deviné à quoi il devait ressembler mais ce n'était qu'un mirage.

Oui, depuis une année, ses sentiments pour Reiner Braun avaient changé. Pour être tout à fait honnête, Berthold se moquait de son orientation sexuelle pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'y avait jamais pensé. Il s'était même imaginé incapable de tomber amoureux ou d'éprouver une quelconque attirance pour qui que ce soit. Et il s'en manquait. Reiner n'avait pas été aussi sage. Il était plutôt du genre à aller à droite à gauche mais toujours dans le respect de l'autre. En fait, il n'avait jamais refusé une partie de jambes en l'air quand on le lui proposait. Et s'il lui proposait ? Et si lui, son meilleur-ami, Berthold Hoover, lui disait au détour d'une conversation "_J'ai envie de toi_". Que lui répondrait-il ? Le suivrait-il comme tous les autres ?

"- Berthold ! cria son père. Ca fait trois fois que ta mère t'appelle !"

Le brun sursauta. Sa réflexion avait duré plus que prévu. Il se releva rapidement et passa un coup de main sur ses vêtements pour les défroisser. Il dévala l'escalier sous l'oeil courroucé de son paternel. Berthold passa une main sur sa nuque et sourit.

"- Désolée, Papa."

Le quinquagénaire lui ébouriffa les cheveux en rigolant.

"- A la cuisine, mauvais garçon !"

Sa mère était assise à la table et grignotait une brocoli en lisant le journal. Elle salua son fils en lui embrassant la joue. Les deux hommes s'installèrent à leur tour et commencèrent à déjeuner en silence. Le journal en face des yeux de Berthold avait pour gros titre : _Un nouveau meurtre du Titan ! _

Le Titan. Depuis un certain temps, 5 ou 6 mois, un tueur sévissait dans le coin. Au début, on avait pensé à un meurtre passionnel. Aujourd'hui, c'était le corps d'une femme qui avait été retrouvée dans le parc (celui là même que les deux amis traversaient pour se rendre à leur rivière), violée, étranglée et la poitrine ouverte d'où le coeur avait été arraché, toujours introuvable. Berthold avait toujours trouvé ce surnom complètement débile, attribué à ce monstre uniquement parce que sa première victime avait été un membre de l'équipe de Hockey de la ville dont l'équipe fétiche se nommait les "Titans".

"- Berthold, mon chéri, je ne veux plus que tu traines le soir ; même avec Reiner. Si tu tiens à le voir le soir, invite le à la maison ou va chez lui mais ne sortez pas dès que la nuit est tombée. renifla tristement sa mère repliant le journal pour le poser sur la table."

Le brun acquiesça en avalant. Il en reparlerait avec son ami. Reiner revenait enfin de son voyage aujourd'hui. Il regarda sa montre. Reiner serait là dans 1h12. Berthold releva la tête d'un coup sec.

"- ça ne va pas, fils ? lui demanda son père en rapportant son assiette au lave-vaisselle.

\- Je me suis mordu la lèvre. dit-il rapidement pour cacher son trouble.

\- Combien de fois t'ais-je dit de prendre ton temps pour mâcher, personne ne va te le voler … souffla sa mère en caressant sa joue. Tu veux un glaçon ?"

Venait-il vraiment de compter le temps qu'il restait avant le retour de son ami ? Un ami, voilà tout ce qu'il était ! Il s'était promis d'en rester là. De ne pas imposer ses sentiments à Reiner. C'était une promesse qu'il s'était faite au milieu de l'été, quand il s'était rendu compte que son coeur et sa tête ne parlaient plus le même langage.

Il refusa poliment tout en terminant son assiette et en la rapportant également au lave-vaisselle. Puis il se prépara en passant un coup de brosse dans ses cheveux, récupérant son portefeuille qui trainait sur son bureau, se saisit de ses clés et de veste en jean.

"- Man', Pa' ! J'y vais !

\- Tu ne rentres pas trop tard ! lui rappela sa mère. Demain vous commencez tôt !"

Puis il sortit pour se rendre à leur QG, leur lieux de rendez-vous fétiche. Quand il y arriva, Reiner serait de retour dans une dizaine de minutes, le temps de venir, il fallait compter une trentaine en plus. Berthold s'assit au sol d'un geste brusque.

"- Je suis vraiment con, j'aurais dû me rendre directement chez lui …"

Mue d'une nouvelle impulsion, il se releva et décida qu'il faisait assez chaud pour se baigner. Le dernier jour de vacances, autant en profiter ! Il ôta ses chaussures d'un geste brusque du pied et les envoya près du fourré. Puis le reste de ses vêtements les rejoignirent. Il conserva néanmoins son slip noir. Puis il se jeta à l'eau, là où il n'avait pas pieds pour s'immerger complètement. Il resta quelques minutes au fond de l'eau avant de remonter et barboter quelques instants. Il s'amusa à enfoncer ses orteils dans les petits graviers puis à les ressortir. Tout en se détendant dans ce spa improvisé, il jeta un oeil à ses affaires.

"- Putain !"

Rien. Tout avait disparu. Il se rua hors de l'eau pour rejoindre le bord. Ses dessous de pieds brûlèrent sur la terre bouillante mais il ne fit pas attention à ce détail car la disparition de ses vêtements était on-ne-peut-plus inquiétant. Il regarda autour du fourré vert, et de ceux à côté, des fois qu'il ait mal visé. Mais rien.

"- Rha, mon portable et mon portefeuille étaient dans le jean. Merde !"

Il posa ses mains sur son visage et s'obligea à calmer sa respiration. Deux choix s'offraient à lui : soit il rentrait directement chez lui et il traversait la ville à poil ; soit il attendait la venue de Reiner et il lui demanderait de repartir chez lui pour lui rapporter des fringues. Mais si on lui avait effectivement chouré son portable et son portefeuille, il était bon pour tout faire annuler et tout repayer !

"- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au bon dieu pour qu'il me punisse comme ça … marmonna-t-il. HEIN ?! TU PEUX ME LE DIRE ?!"

Le feuillage à sa gauche remua et il se tut. Il ne bougea même plus. Quelqu'un approchait. Reiner ? Probable. Mais ce n'est qu'à cet instant précis que Berthold se rendit compte qu'il avait été inconscient de venir seul ici. Il n'y avait que peu de monde dans le coin, et s'il tombait sur le fameux tueur en série ?

Un frisson le parcourut de bas en haut et lui démangeait l'échine. Il porta machinalement ses bras sur sa poitrine et les joignit comme pour se protéger. Son regard coula sur la rivière. Si un individu mal-intentionné pointait le bout de son nez, il sauterait directement dans le lit profond de la rivière et il se laisserait porter.

"- Flippe pas, Berth ! plaisanta la voix grave de son ami Reiner.

\- Putain, Reiner ! Joue pas à ça quand un timbré rôde dans le coin !"

Le grand blond fixa Berthold un instant comprenant la bêtise qu'il venait de faire. Il se trouvait d'autant plus idiot qu'il s'était inquiété tout l'été pour son ami resté au pays.

"- Excuse-moi, j'ai été con. lui dit-il en lui lançant ses vêtements."

Berthold les récupéra à la volée et se rhabilla rapidement. Son slip était encore trempé et cela lui procura une sensation désagréable. Quand il se retourna, Reiner le regardait. De sa main gauche, il tenait son portefeuille et de l'autre, il faisait tourner son téléphone portable entre ses doigts.

"- Tu peux me les rendre, gros malin. Lui demanda Berthold dans un sourire."

Mais au moment où Reiner tandit les deux objets, il alluma accidentellement l'écran du portable. Le sang de Berthold fit un tour en moins d'une seconde et il se rua sur la grande main du blond pour récupérer ses objets. Reiner le regarda avec de grands yeux étonnés. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de voir ce que son meilleur ami avait voulu lui cacher mais visiblement il tenait à ce qu'il ne soit pas au courant. Un immense sourire barra son visage, ses yeux se plissèrent et un petit rire s'échappa de sa bouche. Il se rapprocha de Berthold qui automatiquement plaqua son portable contre son torse.

Bien que Reiner soit de haute stature, Berthold le dépassait d'une demi-tête. L'un était aussi brun que du charbon avec des yeux gris acier sur lesquels tombaient ses cheveux. Son corps était long et fin avec une musculature sèche dû à la pratique de l'athlétisme pendant plusieurs années. Quant à l'autre, il était un peu plus trapu et surtout bien plus musclé. Plutôt habitué aux sports d'équipe comme le football jusqu'à ce qu'une blessure l'oblige à stopper sa carrière prometteuse, il se tourna vers la natation il y a de cela trois ans, ce qui avait considérablement développé ses épaules et son torse. Enfin, ses cheveux courts et dorés relevaient le bleu de ses yeux aussi brillants que l'océan. Un océan dans lequel Berthold adorait se perdre quand il le pouvait.

Mais pas aujourd'hui. Pas quand Reiner le scrutait de ses yeux scrutateurs, accompagnés d'un sourire accusateur et de sous entendus déplacés.

"- Tu as mis la photo de la personne pour qui tu craques en fond d'écran ? chantonna-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois … tenta de mentir le brun gêné.

\- Alors j'ai raison ! Comment elle s'appelle ?!

\- Mais arrêtes !

\- Tu l'as rencontrée cet été, petit cachotier ..."

Berthold était rouge comme une pivoine et pour se soustraire à l'interrogatoire plus que énervante de son ami, il se mura dans le mutisme. Ce qui fit instantanément stopper Reiner qui savait qu'une fois que le brun refusait de parler, personne n'y parviendrait. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux en se reculant.

"- Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise."

Puis le blond tourna les talons en souriant. Berthold s'en voulut de mentir de façon éhontée à son ami et instinctivement, il attrapa son poignet le forçant à légèrement à se retourner.

"- Tu as raison, c'est une photo de la personne pour qui j'éprouve des … enfin tu vois. Mais je ne veux pas en parler pour le moment …"

Il tremblait légèrement et sa voix n'était pas aussi clair qu'elle n'aurait dû l'être mais il s'en fichait. Il ne voulait pas mentir à Reiner pas alors qu'ils se retrouvaient après deux longs mois pour une nouvelle année. Le sportif s'en voulu d'avoir taquiné le brun. Il savait que c'était un garçon timide et qui avait du mal à se lier. Il posa sa main sur la sienne et la serra.

"- Je comprends, Berthold."

Puis comme un blanc s'installait et que l'on entendait plus que le chant des criquets, Reiner se décida qu'il était largement temps d'aller se faire un snack parce que la bouffe dans les avions : "_ce n'est plus ce que c'était !_". Et Berthold fut rassuré. Ce qui était bien avec Reiner, c'était qu'il n'insistait pas quand il voyait que son interlocuteur n'était pas réceptif. Le brun sourit et suivit son ami. Même lui commençait à avoir un petit creux alors pourquoi pas !

_**La nuit avait recouvert la ville de obscure manteau. Le serveur venait de terminer son service et fermait son établissement. Un bar assez cosy, ambiance à la fois chic et décontracté. Le plus de ce bar ? Il proposait aux gens venus seuls de partager une table avec un autre client seul. Combien de couples avait-il créé ? Il ne s'en rappelait plus mais à chaque fois, il demandait au couple de se faire prendre en photo pour son mur "In Love Since the Rainbow". The Rainbow, le nom de son établissement. Le trentenaire sourit en jetant sa poubelle dans le conteneur à l'arrière du bar. Il attrapa son blouson de cuir et se saisit des clefs pour fermer boutique. Il sursauta quand il entendit des pas du fond de la ruelle. **_

"_**\- Ah, c'est toi ! dit l'homme en fermant son blouson.**_

_**\- Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais lâcher l'affaire ? lui répondit le nouvel arrivant.**_

_**\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je venais de rompre d'avec ma petite amie … souffla le barman. Je ne peux pas. **_

_**\- Certes, répondit l'autre de sa voix doucereuse. Mais tu ne m'as pas dit que les hommes ne t'intéressaient pas quand je t'ai proposé un verre."**_

_**Le barman rigola en se rapprochant. C'était vrai. Il venait de rompre. Sa petite amie l'avait trompée, allègrement pendant leur trois ans de relation. Quand il s'en était ENFIN rendu compte, quand l'amour qu'il avait éprouvé pour elle c'était brisé, il ne s'était même pas mis en colère. Il avait pris ses affaires et était parti. Tout ce qu'il avait ressenti était pitié envers cette vile créature. **_

_**L'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui l'avait cherché toute la soirée. Il était venu seul et quand il lui avait proposé une table déjà occupé comme à son habitude, il l'avait remercié mais préférait rester au bar. Il n'avait pas insisté. Mais tout le reste de la soirée, son nouveau client n'avait pas arrêté de le chercher, de le chauffer. Et il devait avouer que ce gamin lui plaisait. Il était certe plus que jeune que lui, il devait avoir quoi … 25-26 ans ?, mais il lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il ne recherchait rien de sérieux. **_

_**Alors pourquoi ne pas se laisser aller pour cette fois ?**_

_**Il se rapprocha de l'autre homme et se planta devant lui, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres. **_

"_**\- Je vois que tu es observateur, as-tu d'autres qualités dont tu ne m'aurais pas parlé ?**_

_**\- Plusieurs autres, ricana l'inconnu, mais je peux te les montrer chez toi si tu veux."**_

_**Le barman passa une main rugueuse sur la joue du plus jeune. **_

"_**\- Tu ne sais même pas comment je m'appelle … souffla-t-il. **_

\- "_**Robert", j'ai entendu un client t'appeler ce soir. **_

_**\- Mais c'est qu'il est vraiment curieux le môme ! ricana Rob en passant sa main sur la nuque dégagée de son "client". **_

_**\- Le môme s'appelle "Jasper" et il va te montrer qu'il n'a plus rien d'un gamin."**_

_**Le jeune inconnu se pencha légèrement et effleura les lèvres du barman dont la barbe de trois jours lui frotta le menton, ce qui était loin de lui déplaire. Robert fit glisser la main de la nuque blanche jusque dans le creux des reins du jeune. Il était vraiment bien bâtit. Plus menu que lui mais viril à sa façon. **_

_**Oui, et s'il se laissait aller. Rien que ce soir. **_

"_**\- ça te dirait de boire un dernier verre, mon petit Jasper ? J'ai un excellent alcool qui vient d'arriver et je n'ai pas encore pu le tester.**_

_**\- Avec joie …"**_


	2. Chapitre 2

_Bonjour à tous ! _

_Je sais que j'ai beaucoup tardé à écrire la suite mais j'ai décidé d'être plus active._

_Ici, on découvre les personnages et on enclanche la vie étudiantine de nos deux tourtereaux ! _

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! _

_Bisous mes Golems :) _

_~ MellolleM_

Bertholdt avait la gorge nouée. Il était assis devant le petit déjeuner préparé par sa mère mais refusait obstinément d'y toucher. il avait l'impression que s'il ingérait les crêpes aux sucres, elles repartiraient presque immédiatement en sens inverse.

"- Berthy, il faut que tu manges. Lui lança sa mère qui buvait son thé au comptoir."

Il ne répondit pas mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Ce n'était pas elle qui subissait la pression de l'entrée à la fac. C'était le grand jour. L'été était enfin terminé et reprendre les cours rendait Bertholdt fébrile. Il aimait étudier, apprendre, faire des recherches, il était doué pour ça. Mais il appréciait un peu moins la horde d'étudiants qui s'afférait sur le campus. Ce n'était pas une grande université mais le niveau y était plutôt bon et l'ambiance conviviale lui parut être tout ce qu'il recherchait pour les années à venir. Il pouvait rentrer chez lui tous les jours et surtout, il pourrait continuer de voir Reiner qui s'était aussi inscrit dans cette fac pour le parcours musique, réputé dans la région.

Trost était une petite ville mais elle avait son charme. Des maisons typique, une belle et grande forêt, la grande rivière, une population agréable et chaleureuse. Les deux jeunes hommes ne se voyaient pas partir loin de leur ville d'origine. Ils s'y sentaient bien et tout ce qu'ils désiraient s'y trouvait déjà.

_Ding ... Dong ..._

"- Bertholdt ! Hella son père depuis le bout du couloir. Reiner est là. Hâtes toi, tu vas vous mettre en retard !"

Le grand brun ne rata pas cette ouverture pour se soustraire à la nourriture qui termina de lui donner un haut le coeur avant de partir. Reiner l'attendait sur le pas de la porte en discutant avec son père. Le coeur de Bertholdt fit une embardé en le voyant. Ses cheveux dorés brillaient à la lumière du soleil matinal, il avait le teint frais et de là où il se trouvait, il pouvait presque sentir son odeur. Il portait encore son eau de cologne au citron. Celle qui lui allait si bien.

Tout en mettant ses baskets en deux coups, trois mouvements, il aperçut son reflet dans le miroir du couloir. Ses cheveux tombaient sur son front, il avait des cernes sous les yeux et le teint d'une pâleur à jalouser Nosferatu. Il s'inquiétait vraiment de cette rentrée et n'avait que très peu mangé ces derniers jours et sa nuit avait été des plus chaotique. Déjà qu'il faisait trois fois le tour de son lit habituellement, pour le coup, il n'avait pas fermé l'oeil et avait écrit jusqu'à ce que l'aube se lève. Et il avait eu tort.

Il rejoignit son ami et il se dépêchèrent d'attraper le bus.

"- Tu en fait une de ces têtes. Tu as encore écrits toute la nuit ?"

Bertholdt grimaça. Ecrire lui permettait d'alléger sa conscience et il aimait tout particulièrement écrire des histoires d'horreur sur fond de romance. Et ces derniers temps, la romance de sa nouvelle histoire était d'une nature toute particulière ...

"- Tu es toujours sur la même histoire ? "

Le brun opina du chef. Elle l'obnubilait et il ne parvenait pas à en voir le bout. D'ordinaire, il s'agissait de texte court à la chute étonnante. Mais cette fois-ci, il prenait son temps, pesant chaque mot avec attention.

"- Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire de quoi ça parle ?"

Il resta cette fois ci silencieux, regardant la route défiler tout en sachant que l'imposant établissement allait bientôt se profiler. Son stresse grimpait à mesure qu'il voyait les groupes étudiants devenir de plus en plus nombreux. Reiner lui poussa gentiment le bras pour le ramener sur Terre.

"- Tu comptes me répondre avant ce soir ou tu me laisses parler tout seul comme un con ?"

A cette remarque dénuée de toute méchanceté, Bertholdt laissa échapper un rire qui mourut presque aussitôt entre ses lèvres quand le bus se stoppa.

"- Merde ... Jura-t-il dans un murmure.

Arrête de stresser, Berthy. le railla le grand blond. On va à l'Université, pas à l'abatoire !"

Le brun déglutit. Il n'avait pas tort et cela le calma un peu lorsqu'ils descendirent. Le bâtiment n'était pas bien grand mais il était majestueux par sa hauteur avec sa tour lanterne qui permettait d'éclairer de manière naturelle le grand hall où l'on trouvait l'administration centrale de la fac. Les murs en briques rouges donnaient un air rustique au lieu tout en assurant une bonne solidité à l'ensemble.

Les deux jeunes hommes arpentèrent cet immense hall où grouillait une masse informe d'étudiants. Reiner regardait partout des étoiles dans les yeux. Bertholdt était loin d'être comme un poisson dans l'eau, bien au contraire. Le brun regardait ses pieds et se contentait d'avancer jusqu'à trouver un plan qui lui indiquerait sa salle de réunion. Mais n'y parvenant pas et sentant ses poumons se serrer dangereusement, il se tourna vers le blond.

"- Rei ... ner"

Son prénom mourut sur ses lèvres pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était seul. Il se retourna et son regard se perdit sur la centaine de visage qui s'agitait autour de lui. Il commença à avoir chaud, son corps le brûlait alors que son coeur était soudainement gelé. Il ralentit l'allure et commença à haleter. Il faisait une crise de panique comme à chaque fois qu'il était soumis à un stresse trop intense. Et la douleur qu'il ressentait était doublée par la honte d'être le seul à agir de cette façon. Une façon parfaite de débuter l'année.

"- ça ne va pas ? Lança une voix dans son dos."

Une voix salvatrice. Bertholdt essaya d'obliger son cerveau à attirer toute son attention sur la voix douce et masculine qui s'était enquis de son état. Il tourna doucement la tête et découvrit un jeune homme, du même âge ou avoisinant. Brun, lui aussi, mais plus foncé, avec des cheveux plus court. Il devait faire à peu près la même taille et était bâtit comme lui c'est à dire svelte et fin mais pas dénué de musculature comme en témoignaient ses bras et ses jambes. Ils étaient en tenu de sport et Berthold reconnut rapidement quel sport pouvait donner à un corps pareille tension pour en avoir fait lui même : l'athlétisme. Il remonta son regard entre deux souffles douloureux sur le visage de son sauveteur. Il avait des yeux noisettes, un nez mutin encadré de tâches de rousseurs et une bouche rose aux lèvres ourlées.

"- Viens avec moi, il y a trop de monde ici. Lui dit calmement son inconnu en lui prenant doucement le bras pour l'aider à se relever."

Il le guida dans un couloir, puis dans un autre et finalement ils entrèrent dans une salle de classe vide. Il le fit s'asseoir et l'autre s'assit sur la table en face de lui. Il sortit son téléphone portable de la poche de son short long souple bleu et jaune et texta un message court. Puis il reposa l'objet avant de reporter son attention sur Bertholdt qui venait de retrouver un semblant de calme.

"- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas de sac avec moi."

Bertholdt hocha doucement de la tête, sa bouche était pâteuse mais il parvint à articuler.

"- Merci. Répondit le brun. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si tu n'étais pas arrivé."

Le châtain lui sourit doucement, un sourire timide teinté d'une gentillesse sincère. Ce garçon devait être d'une sensibilité incroyable. Il lui tendit la main.

"- Je m'appelle Marco. Marco Bott.

\- Bertholdt Hoover. lui répondit le brun en serrant la main offerte.

\- Tu es nouveau ?

\- Oui et toi ?

\- Oui, mais comme tu vois, j'ai intégré l'équipe d'athlétisme alors ça fait une semaine que je m'entraîne avec l'équipe."

Cela fit réfléchir Bertholdt. Il avait vaguement vu que la fac avait une équipe d'athlétisme mais rien que la rentrée l'avait bouleversé. Marco le détailla du regard. Avec son visage blême, il devait donner un bien piètre tableau.

"- Tu es assez élancé, tu as déjà pratiqué l'athlé ? Lui demanda le châtain l'air de rien.

\- Oui, durant tout le lycée, j'ai fait de la course de fond.

\- Et bien qui l'eut cru ! Je fais le 400 mètres et le 200 mètres ! ça ne te tente pas de nous rejoindre ?"

Bertholdt allait répondre quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un autre garçon en tenant de sport. Il était légèrement plus petit qu'eux et ses épaules étaient développées ainsi que ses mollets. Il avait des cheveux bicolores, châtain foncés sur le dessous et un blond vénitien sur le dessus. Il avait un visage long et des yeux ambrés.

"- Excusez moi de déranger, j'apporte la commande de Mr Marco. Et j'ai trouvé un autre chaton égaré. Enfin, vu le morceau, on est loin du chaton. Il cherche un certain "Berthy", j'en ai déduit que c'était toi."

Jean entra dans la salle avec Reiner à sa suite. Il se précipita sur lui et posa sa grande main sur son épaule.

"- Je suis désolé, Berthy, Jean m'a raconté. J'étais juste allé à l'accueil pour récupérer des plans mais je pensais que tu m'avais vu.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Reiner. C'est moi qui ait paniqué pour rien."

Jean lui tendit un sac plastique et une bouteille d'eau.

"- Merci.

\- Alors comme ça, vous êtes nouveaux ? Lança Jean en se postant à côté de Marco.

\- Oui, répondit Reiner pendant que le brun buvait un peu d'eau. J'entre en première année de droit et Bertholdt est en littérature."

Les yeux de Marco s'agrandirent.

"- Je suis aussi en littérature ! Tu as choisi quel parcours ?

\- Littérature antique et toi ?

\- Littérature moderne. Tiqua-t-il. Mais on a un tronc commun !"

Marco souriait, visiblement il était content d'avoir un compatriote. Reiner se tourna vers Jean.

"- Et toi ?

\- Et bien, on risque de se revoir dans les couloirs tous les deux, je suis en économie."

Les quatres jeunes discutèrent tranquillement quelques minutes de plus avant que Reiner ne regarde sa montre.

"- Mon dieu, on va être en retard aux réunions.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, les réunions sont d'un ennui ! Que diriez vous de visiter le campus ? Marco et moi y sommes depuis une semaine alors on commence à le connaître.

\- Vous habitez en ville ? demanda Bertholdt en se levant.

\- Non, on partage un studio loué par la fac sur le campus. l'informa Marco."

Bertholdt était impressionné par ce garçon, il avait une voix douce et un regard qui inspirait la bonté mais on savait rien qu'en le regardant qu'il possédait un caractère fort.

"- Jean, dit Marco à l'intention de son ami. Bertholdt a déjà fait de la course de fond. Je pense qu'on peut le présenter à l'entraîneur Ackerman".

Jean se plaça devant le brun et le regarda d'un coup d'oeil rapidement. Il passa ses mains sur ses épaules, sur son ventre, donna une tape sur sa cuisse et son mollet au dessus du jean.

"- Je pense que tu as de quoi résister aux entraînements du démon.

\- Jean fait du saut en hauteur et saut à la perche. lui souffla Marco tandis que Jean les entraînait en dehors de la salle."

Jean et Marco leur fit le tour des lieux d'une façon bien plus accueillante que ne l'aurait fait une autre personne. Quand il fut temps de visiter le gymnase, Marco leur proposa de prendre une boisson à emporter au self.

"- Je vais prendre un café, serré. répondit Reiner.

\- Et toi ? demanda Jean à Bertholdt.

\- Une thé, s'il te plait."

Le brun et le blond sortirent leurs portes monnaies mais Jean leur fit un signe de la main.

"- C'est pour moi ! Marco, tu viens m'aider à porter ?"

Le châtain acquiesça avant de suivre son ami. Reiner se tourna vers Bertholdt.

"- Je veux encore m'excuser pour tout à l'heure, j'aurais dû te prévenir.

\- Ce n'est rien, Reiner, j'ai juste eu de la chance de tomber sur Marco."

Un léger blanc s'installa avant que Reiner ne reprenne la parole.

"- Tu ne trouves pas que Jean regarde Marco d'une drôle de manière ?"

Bertholdt tourna le visage vers les deux garçons qui discutaient devant le comptoire en attendant les boissons. Marco les vit et leur fit un signe de la main auquel ils répondirent en souriant.

"- Que veux-tu dire ? s'inquiéta Bertholdt tout en sachant pertinemment de quoi parlait le blond."

Lui aussi avait remarqué les échanges visuels entre les deux athlètes mais il s'était rendu compte de la nature de ses échanges uniquement que parce qu'il était lui-même la victime de ses sentiments interdits. Reiner ne pouvait pas deviner aussi facilement, si ? Parce que Bertholdt devait avouer que s'il y avait quoi que ce soit entre les deux amis, ils le cachaient très bien et quiconque s'intéresserait un tant soit peu à leur relation, n'y verrait qu'une franche camaraderie.

"- Je ne sais pas, une impression ... souffla le blond en plissant le regard à l'approche des deux autres."

Bertholdt voulu qu'il approfondisse le fond de sa pensée mais Marco et Jean étaient déjà revenu. Il mit sa question dans un coin de sa tête en se promettant de le lui demander plus tard. Le grand brun fixa le profil du blond. S'il avait des doutes sur la question, qu'en pensait-il vraiment ? Accepterait-t-il ce genre de relation ? Que dirait-il s'il savait ... S'il savait qu'il était lui aussi comme eux. Et que ses sentiments lui étaient destinés ?

Le brun serra la machoir, sa langue lui brûlait, il voulait savoir.

"- ça ne va pas, Bertholdt ? demanda Reiner en lui mettant sa boisson dans les mains.

\- Si, je réfléchissais."

Bien que la réponse ne plut pas au plus petit, il se contenta d'hocher les épaules. Le brun se tourna vers Marco. Il l'aimait bien. Il se reconnaissait en lui, cela faisait peu de temps qu'ils se connaissaient mais il y avait un petit quelque chose.

"- Et si on allait au gymnase ? proposa Bertholdt en souriant.

\- Bien parlé ! lança Jean en passant un bras autour des épaules du châtain."

Bertholdt ne savait pas s'il pourrait intégrer l'équipe mais une chose était sûre ; il voulait vraiment refaire de l'athlétisme. L'université était une occasion de faire de belles rencontres mais il y voyait surtout une occasion de gagner en assurance. Une assurance qui lui permettrait de s'affirmer dans le futur mais aussi de faire le grand saut ...

Le gymnase était immense ! A croire que le directeur injectait une somme considérable dans l'équipement sportif. Une quinzaine de personnes s'entraînait en extérieur. Jean et MArco les doublèrent pour se rapprocher d'un homme plus petit qu'eux. Peut être un mètre soixante, peut être un peu plus. Ses cheveux bruns tombaient sur un regard furibond, l'amabilité même ...

"- Je peux savoir ce que vous foutiez, bande de gamins. s'énerva-t-il.

\- Du calme, coach, le railla Jean, on vous amène une recrue !"

Il désigna Bertholdt du menton et le coach lui demanda de s'avancer.

"- Alors tu as déjà pratiqué ?

\- Course de fond, trois ans au lycée local. lui répondit machinalement l'étudiant en baissant le regard sur le plus petit."

_Je me demande l'âge qu'il a ... Il a l'air jeune mais quelque chose dans son regard me fait penser qu'il est plus âgé._

"- Bien, c'est ce que l'on va voir !"

Le noiraud se recula et demanda à ceux qui occupaient la piste de partir. Bertholdt blêmit en voyant ce qu'il devait faire.

"- Mais je n'ai pas mes affaires de sport ... Je ne peux pas ..."

Il se tourna vers Reiner en désespoir de cause, le regard appelant à l'aide mais le blond le regardait en souriant. Le coach tiqua. Il le regarda de la tête aux pieds puis il soupira.

"- Ce sont des converses ?

\- Heu ... oui ?

\- Tu peux courir avec ça, ça fera l'affaire."

Certains membres de l'équipe ricanèrent devant l'attitude timide du brun, tandis que d'autres l'encourageaient.

"- Allez, montre nous ce que tu vaux ! le taquina Reiner en se mettant à l'écart et rapidement rejoint par leurs deux nouveaux amis."

Il ne pouvait pas reculer. Il était l'un des meilleurs au lycée, si ce n'est le meilleur. Il aurait pu faire de la compétition mais il aimait en faire pour son propre plaisir, aussi avait-il décidé de ne pas participer aux concours.

"- Connie, tu t'y colles aussi et tiens, Jaeger, ça ne te fera pas de mal.

\- Mais je ne suis pas bon en course de fond ?! s'étonna le dit Jaeger.

\- Rien à cirer, petit merdeux. Tu t'y mets, point barre."

Les deux garçons rejoignirent Bertholdt sur la piste et le saluèrent. Ils se mirent en position et attendirent le départ donné par le coach Ackerman. Quand il tira avec le pistolet factice et enclencha de ce fait le chronomètre, les trois garçons s'élancèrent. Au début, Jaeger se tenait devant eux de loin mais rapidement le châtain aux yeux verts fut distancé, l'équivalent d'un bon 200 mètres peut être 300. Bertholdt en déduisit qu'il était bon au 100 mètres et au 200 mètres et cela se voyait. Quant à Connie, il avait remarqué dès sa posture de départ que sa spécialité était aussi la course de fond. Bertholdt avait des facilités par sa grande taille mais le plus petit n'était pas en reste. Le duel fut rude et c'est Connie qui arriva finalement premier.

Le coach s'approcha rapidement en éteignant le chrono.

"- Connie, tu t'es relâché. Faits attention. Quant à toi ..."

La remarque étonna le brun qui avait remarqué la bonne technique de Connie, lui en revanche n'était même pas parvenu à tenir ses propres temps.

"- Je n'ai pas été bon. commenta Bertholdt.

\- Mais ça me suffit pour me faire mon avis. Tu es bon. C'est évident.

\- Mais je n'ai pas battu votre étudiant !

\- Tu ne t'étais pas échauffé, lui si et tu portais des vêtements de ville, lui non. Tu es très bon et c'est indéniable. Pourquoi n'ais-je pas entendu parlé de toi avant si tu es d'ici ?

\- Heu, je ne participais pas aux compétitions. La course est un plaisir pour moi, c'est tout.

\- Et bien à partir d'aujourd'hui, tu es un coureur de mon équipe et tu vas courir pour moi. Je m'appelle Levi Ackerman et je suis ton entraîneur."

Le petit groupe s'approcha de lui pour l'entourer et se présenter. Il apprit donc que celui qui l'avait battu s'appelait Connie Springer était bon à la course de fond comme lui. Eren Jaeger était un spécialiste du 100 et 200 mètres. Une jolie Mikasa Ackerman était une escrimeuse hors pair. De même, l'équipe possédait une archère de talent et prometteuse Sacha Braus.

"- Tu n'as rien perdu cet été ! le félicita Reiner en lui tapotant le dos."

Levi l'aperçut et l'interpella.

"- Et toi, la montagne, tu fais un sport ? lui demanda-t-il intéressé.

\- Aucun, lui répondit Reiner plein d'assurance. Et je ne souhaite pas en faire."

Le noiraud tiqua avant de se retourner vers Bertholdt.

"- Je dois te faire remplir des documents, mais tu pourras les ramener chez toi pour y réfléchir. Je te donne une semaine pour me les ramener parce que je dois les faire remonter à Erwin"

_Erwin ?_

"- C'est le directeur. Lui murmura Marco comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées."

Berthold regarda sa montre, l'heure du déjeuner approchait. Levi s'en rendit compte et mis fin à la séance.

"- Bon, c'est terminé pour aujourd'hui, on se revoit dans deux jours à 7h.

\- Bienvenu dans la cours des grands, lui lança Jean avec un clin d'oeil avant de suivre le reste de l'équipe jusqu'aux douches."

Bertholdt rougit et bégaya un remerciement. Puis il se retourna vers Reiner qui avait un immense sourire sur le visage. Oui, Bertholdt savait que sa vie allait changer. Il pouvait le faire. Beaucoup de questions s'emmêlaient dans sa tête mais bientôt il serait capable de le faire. Bientôt ... Très bientôt. Les paroles de Reiner sur la prétendue relation entre Jean et Marco l'inquiétaient encore. Lui même n'était pas certain des messages que son coeur et son corps lui envoyaient. Mais bientôt, il serait à même de savoir ce qui valait le mieux pour lui.


End file.
